West Coast
by Oda Riku
Summary: Ron is going to marry Lavender, that fact is enough to jeopardize her life. Can she cope with the fact or just fall miserably? It's DMHG fanfiction with absolutely no war background. Everything is fine, except sappy Hermione.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: It's J.K. Rowling's. I borrowed her characters to make my own story**

My first time using English to write a fanfiction, so I know there must be some grammatical mistake. I'm sorry.

* * *

 **WEST COAST**

 _No way._

Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

"Granger?"

Right now, he's looking-no, he's thinking that he saw Hermione Granger.

 _But, here? Out of all places? It can't be._

Again, Draco paid attention to the woman that looked like Granger. That woman was dancing alone in the middle of the crowd. She seemed in her own world and didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. She closed her eyes and moved along with the song.

 _Is it that a real Granger?_

Draco was having a hard time to convince himself. But, the woman looked alike Granger, though he saw some differences. She didn't have that 'bushes' in her head anymore, instead her hair curled loosely. Draco also noticed the curve under her dress and a bump in her chest. The more he looked at the woman, the more he felt a lump in his throat. Immediately, he drank his martini in one gulp. Then, returned his gaze to the dance floor. That woman still danced by herself. She was beaming under the dim lights. He could see her sweat running from her temple to her neck. Her tiny body swayed slowly, seducing him to get closer to her.

"I must be drunk, Granger can't be like that."

He looked away from the woman for some moments, before eventually staring at her unconsciously. Deep down, he didn't want to stop eyeing her.

* * *

Well, short, isn't it? I'm aimed this part as a prolog for the FF; that's why I only present a glimpse of the story.

I got fascinated by an idea of DMHG pairing, then I wrote this FF. And also, the 'West Coast' here is actually a title of Lana Del Rey's song. Yes, I got the idea when I was listening to the song. I'm also imagining that 'the woman' dance with this song. Eventually, the song might be the muse of the story and I'd hope this song can help finishing the story. And one thing, even though I'm writing a story about DMHG, I don't have much knowledge about their characters related to the book, so their characteristics might be a bit OOC. Just bear with it, I beg you, please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's J.K. Rowling's. I borrowed her characters to make my own story**

Previously, I just put a prolog in the story. I'd hope it can be a good first chapter for West Coast.

Pardon my grammatical mistakes and some mis-types, happy reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Broken**

"Uh…."

Hermione woke up with a major headache. Hangover. She always had it in the morning for these past five days. Consecutively. But, she never got used to it. Plus, she's never been a drinker. Until now.

"Argh…."

She groaned. She didn't want to work, her head hurt like hell.

 _Why am I doing this? Drinking is not good for me!_

She glanced at the clock beside her bed. It's 06.18. It's still early. She got plenty time. She wanted to sleep again, but no matter she tried, her eyes won't let her. She just lied down, staring at her ceiling. How could she been this _wasted_? Going to some unknown nightclubs, drinking and dancing like mad. It's fortunate she could manage to go home and work in the next morning, though she knew that she looked terrible. Yesterday, she met Ginny in her office and she commented about how grim she was now.

 _"_ _Is it because of Ron's marriage?"_

 _"_ _Just…leave me alone, Ginny."_

 _"_ _You still love him."_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _Then, why are you like this, Hermione?"_

 _"…_ _.None of your business!"_

 _"_ _You still love him."_

 _"_ _I said no!"_

She's a bit regretted to shout at Ginny like that. But, she couldn't let Ginny to know her feeling. Her _true_ feeling. That she was mad when she's receiving that invitation. Ron's wedding invitation. He was going to marry Lavender.

 _That Lavender!_

She gritted her teeth. Lavender always has been her rival since sixth year.

She remembered that after graduation, she _finally_ managed to confess her feeling towards Ron and they became an item until….God! She didn't want to remember it! It was a stupid reason which brought her into a break-up.

"You are stupid, Hermione. Now, he's going to marry another woman."

Tears streamed through her eyes. She couldn't accept it. Ron was hers, not Lavenders. They're a perfect couple, everybody said so. But, why didn't Ron marry her, instead of Lavender?

Hermione felt like there was a bullet pierced through her heart. It pained her, a lot. She wanted to scream her feeling out loud. She wanted Ron to come back to her. But, she couldn't. Her ego was always holding her back. It shouldn't be her who begged Ron to come back, it should be Ron. But, he never came and she just waited for him in vain. And now, she had to accept a fact that Ron was going to marry Lavender.

"Aaargh!"

She felt that her head was about to explode. Thinking about Ron and Lavender just made her mad. She hated Ron. She hated Lavender. Above of all, she hated herself. Ron, even though he's annoying, was the best part of her life. He was her first crush and her first love. He has always been with her when she needed him. Well, and also Harry. But, it felt different when she was with Ron. No matter how frustrating him to her, Hermione could always felt happy to see Ron; and she knew for sure that Ron was feeling the same thing for her.

"But, why Lavender? It should be me, _Ronald Bilius Weasley_!"

She yelled in frustration as her tears continued to flood. She had dreamt to be Ron's wife, several-no, many times. She knew she would lead a happy life with him, just like her mother and her father's. But now, she's being replaced. With Lavender. She should know about it, Lavender snatched him once in the sixth year. Yet, she did release Ron for a stupid reason and continued to preserve her ego until he left her for real.

Hermione sobbed hard. She couldn't stop her tears. She knew crying in the morning was not a good idea. She would have a swollen face and people in her department would notice about it, but she really couldn't stop it. She continued to let her tears coming for some times. Her pillow gradually became wetter and wetter because of her tears. Her head also became more throbbing, but she couldn't handle it.

 _Bloody hell, Ron. How dare you making me this suffer._

Hermione realized that she wasn't mad with Ron, she couldn't, anyway. She's just disappointed with him. Ron should knew that she never meant to break up with him. Ron should _knew_ that she always, _always_ waited for him to come back to her.

 _Didn't he know about it? Didn't he understand about my feeling?_

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling for her,

"Hermione?"

"Lindsay!"

Hermione shocked to see Linda's head poked into her room. She immediately put her blanket over her head. She didn't want Lindsay to see her puffy face.

"You're alright?"

"Y-yes!"

Hermione clasped her mouth. She tried to hold her sob.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Lindsay sat in the edge of Hermione's bed. She could hear that Hermione was still sobbing. The truth was she knew the reason why Hermione cried but, this was her way to make Hermione understood that she cared about her.

"No-nothing!"

Lindsay was Hermione's best friend in the Magical Law Department. They worked together for two years and eventually, they became close. And, Lindsay was also a Muggle, even though she didn't attend Hogwarts. She's from Ilvermorny and moved to London three year after her graduation. She's already worked in Magical Law Enforcement two years before Hermione joined to the department, so she's basically Hermione's senior. Therefore, Lindsay always treated her as her little sister.

"You can tell me, dear. If only it can make you better."

"…."

Hermione didn't answer Linda. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to speak about her feeling but, she was just too proud to say that she's crying because of Ron.

"Hermione? Dear?"

"Nothing, Lindsay. I'm okay."

Hermione could control her voice now, though she was still sobbing.

"You sure? Or do you want to have a day off?"

"No! I'm going to work!"

Hermione knew that she needed working to stop thinking about Ron and Lavender. Taking a day off only made her thinking about them.

"Oh, okay. I will fix you something and you can go to prepare yourself."

"Hmm…"

Hermione got up from her bed after Lindsay's out from her room. It's a bit unusual for Lindsay to come to her place without telling her. There must be something that-

 _Oh Merlin!_

Now, she knew why Lindsay came to her place. Her clock showed that it's already 09.15. She's definitely late! Hermione took a quick shower and rushed to change her clothes.

* * *

Well, how is it? It's a bit embarassing for me actually. I don't know if Hermione can be this desperate but, I just kept writing it. Eeerr...don't have much comment on this. I just hope that this story will develop into something's interesting for the readers and...me.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's J.K. Rowling's. I borrowed her characters to make my own story**

This is the second chapter of WEST COAST.

Pardon my grammatical mistakes and some mis-types, happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Promise**

"Mione!"

 _Godric, no._

Hermione cringed and nearly stopped her track. But, she managed to start walking again, pretended to not to hear the voice.

"Mione! Hermione!"

 _Bloody hell! Stop yelling my name and-_

"Hermione!"

Harry suddenly was in front of her, blocked her way. He caught his breath as he observed her. Hermione shifted her gaze. She didn't want to see Harry, or it's more like she didn't want Harry to see her.

"Hi! Hermione!"

"Uh?"

"Hi!"

"...Hi."

It was awkward. Hermione and Harry didn't really talk after she broke up with Hermione. And suddenly, Harry's calling for her. Many things crept in her mind and she wanted to avoid this awkward moment.

"I have an appointment, Harry. I should go."

Hermione walked again but, Harry caught her hand.

"Wait, Hermione!"

"Let me go, Harry! I have a _work_ to do!"

Hermione tried to release her hand but, Harry just gripped her hand harder.

"No, wait, Hermione. I just need a minute."

"I...need to _work_ , Harry."

"Just a second. Please.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Earlier, it was Ginny. And now, it's Harry.

"Hermione, just, please. Hear me out, it won't take much time."

Hermione looked at Harry for a while, then released a deep breath. Harry said it won't take much time, she just needed to be calm down and hear what he wanted to say. Besides, she didn't want to make any scene in the office. She's aware that some pairs of eyes were starting to look at them, trying to understand about why Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were having a great argument.

"Okay. Now, let me go."

Harry released her hand. It looked like he's aware about the people who're watching at them. He was a bit uneasy and was whispering 'sorry' to her. Hermione just let a soft 'mmm' and was waiting for Harry to say anything, but apparently, Harry seemed to be speechless. He didn't say anything until Hermione asked him,

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry jolted a bit and finally, he muttered something,

"You..."

He fixed his glasses before opening his mouth. This time, everything seemed to be hard than he's imagined before. Harry didn't think it will be easier to talk to Hermione, but he didn't know it wil be this hard. Moments ago, before he called her, he has already arranged some words in his head, but now everything was just vanished. He couldn't think of any words.

"Yes? Harry?"

When their eyes met, Harry just remembered about what Ginny said to him several days ago. _She looked like a mess_ , Ginny told him. Harry agreed with Ginny, now. He might have missed it, if he didn't see her by this distance. Her hair, even though it's not as messy as when they're in earlier years in Hogwarts, it looked like a bit 'untouched'. Harry noticed Hermione usually paid more attention with her hair, but, it's not now. And her face, he caught a sight of tiredness in it. She looked like someone who's carrying a giant stone in her shoulder, it's different. Somehow, he could see a glint of sadness in her eyes. He just realized how stupid he was. He's her best friend and she's his. But, he didn't know how she suffered after the break-up. He knew anything about Ron, but not her.

"Harry?"

Harry gulped. He couldn't do it to Hermione. He couldn't ask it to her, to ask her to come to Ron's wedding. Just like what he promised to Ron last night. That he would try to encourage her to come to Ron's wedding. He couldn't be that cruel to her. Even, he wanted her to just ignore the invitation and told her that it's okay not to come. That he understood how hard it could be for Hermione. After all, Harry was the one who witnessed everything. He knew how Hermione and Ron started to like each other, how they denied their feelings before eventually confessed each other, how they cared each other, until the breakup came. He was always there. After the breakup, Ron often consulted about it with him, so he could say that he knew how Ron dealt with the breakup. It was a bad breakup for Ron. But, he didn't know anything about Hermione. He never really came to her, to ask about her feeling or simply to ask about her condition.

"Harry, if you're not-"

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. She didn't understand Harry's question. She's thinking that Harry came to her as Ron's behalf, that he would mention something related with Ron. She didn't expect him to ask that question, as if he knew how hard it was for Hermione. After all, they never had a proper conversation after she and Ron ended their relationship. They did passing smile, but no chat. It's like Harry stopped to be her best friend and she assumed that Harry just considered her as an acquaintance or just, his best friend's ex-girlfriend. The first time she noticed the change of Harry's behavior, she felt a bit betrayed but she tried to get over it. Luckily, she had Lindsay, so she could swallow the bitterness of it. But, now, she didn't comprehend about Harry's question. She tried to read about the intention of that question, but she couldn't find any fitted answer. So, she just spat any words floated in her brain.

"No, Harry. I'm not."

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at her paper. She noticed there were many words written in the paper, but she didn't know what it was about. Her brain didn't work as usual, she couldn't read any single word in it. The words became bunch of lines which had no meaning in her brain. She's massaging her temples because her head started to hurt. She simply concluded that it's because of the hangover, whereas she knew there's something's more bothering her head. It was Harry and...definitely, _Ron_.

She glanced the calender in her desk and noticed the red mark on the date. The holiday. Christmas. Today's two days before Christmas. And also, two days before _Ron's wedding_. Unconciously, she gritted her teeth. To have a wedding in Christmas, it was their wedding plan. Hermione and Ron. Not Lavender and Ron. Hermione remembered they planned it some moments after the graduation. They planned of small wedding party, only for families and some close friends. They picked the date because it's just the possible day to gather all Weasleys. As for her family, Hermione knew that her mother and father wouldn't mind about it. They planned about everything until the smallest detail. But, it wouldn't be her wedding now. It was Lavender's. Lavender took it all.

Hermione opened one of her drawer. There was a ticket in it, a ticket to Australia. She's thinking to go to Australia tomorrow, visiting her parents and the important thing was she wanted to be away, as far as possible. Away from here, away from the wedding. She have told it to her mother and she could hear the joy of happiness from her voice. Then, they talked about everything. Her work, her day, but Hermione never mentioned Ron. Hermione didn't tell her mother about what had happened between her and Ron, but Hermione could sense that her mother knew about it because her mother stopped asking anything related Ron to her. Hermione didn't remember the exact time, but she did notice that they never talked about Ron anymore.

"Hermione?"

Her mind stopped wandering in sudden. Somebody shook her shoulder and she just felt it. It was Lindsay who stood beside her desk, staring at her with a concern. She took the ticket in a quick move and shoved it to her bag. She haven't told about it to Lindsay.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione flinched when she heard the same question from Lindsay. Her mind flashed with Harry's expression when she answered his question earlier. She didn't know if her eyes were betraying her, but Harry looked guilty. His green eyes stared at her with a sorrow. Suddenly, she felt like she met her best friend, the Harry Potter in Hogwarts, the Harry Potter before she and Ron broke up. But, before the feeling started to engulf her mind, she chose not to see further of it and left Harry before he couldn't response to her answer.

"Hermione?"

Lindsay waved her hands in front of Hermione, causing her to realize Lindsay's presence. She flashed a quick smile to Lindsay and opened her mouth,

"Yes? what is it, Lindsay?"

"No. It's just...do you want to have dinner in my flat? It's been a long time since your last visit."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. Anthonio just gave me a lot of pasta. I'll make you that pasta with my special sauce. You like it, don't you?"

"Pasta?"

"You're coming, right? Okay, now, pack your things and we're going to market. I need to buy things."

"Now?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong, Hermione?"

The time Lindsay said it to her, Hermione just realized how quiet their office was. There was nobody in their department, except her and Lindsay. Hermione really lost the track of time and she didn't aware of her surroundings. She looked at Lindsay who's giving her a confused expression. Then, suddenly, Lindsay changed her expression and gave her a wide smile.

"Pack your things, witch! The pasta's waiting!"

Lindsay helped Hermione to put her things in her bag while Hermione just followed what Lindsay's doing now.

"I'm thinking for strolling a bit, no apparate. Is that okay?"

Hermione just nodded to Lindsay's offer. They usually prefer to apparate in such degree, but walking was not a bad idea. She could see the around buildings, people, and anything to distract her thoughts for thinking deeply about Harry and Ron. Just before they stepped out from the building, Hermione heard someone's calling her name. Without turning her back, she knew for sure who's just calling her name.

"What is it, Potter?"

It wasn't Hermione who responded to it first. Lindsay came forward, hiding her presence as if she wanted to protect Hermione from Harry. Hermione noticed that the air around Lindsay suddenly changed into a flame of anger.

"I want to talk to Hermione, Montana."

"Bullshit! Where's that coward Weasley? Sending his ally, instead of coming by himself!?"

Hermione stiffened behind Lindsay. Hearing Lindsay said his name in such manner, was infecting her own emotion. She could feel the rage's boiling inside of her. Ron, instead of coming by himself, he might sent Harry to 'talk' to her.

"I'm here for Hermione, not for Ron."

Harry managed to say it in calmer tone. If he's also raising his voice toward Lindsay, there's a big possibility that Hermione won't ever talk to him again. He wanted to talk to Hermione, no, he _needed_ to talk to her. But, Hermione seemed don't want to talk to him. She stayed to stand behind Lindsay while Lindsay gave him unbelieving look after hearing his words. Before letting Lindsay to give him any words, Harry quickly continued talking,

"I'm sorry, Hermione. For being such a bad friend."

Those words surprised her. Earlier, he asked if she's okay or not and now, he's apologizing to her. She peeked a bit, behind Lindsay. Then, she's having that earlier similar feeling, the feeling that the person who's standing in front of Lindsay and her now is Harry, her best friend. The one she knew for years. It also made her anger vanished in nowhere.

"Do you mean it, Potter?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes toward him. He looked dead serious, but she didn't want to make a poor judgement since she didn't know much about Harry. It might be possible if Harry's just faking it. But, again, Lindsay didn't understand why Harry suddenly came to Hermione, two days before Ron's wedding; then, saying that he's sorry for abandoning Hermione as friend. She glanced over her shoulder, Hermione's also staring at him. It seemed she's making sure if Harry's sincere for telling her those words.

"I don't know what it is for you, Montana. But, this is important for me. I do care about Hermione and now, I want to stop being a git, for abandoning the fact that Hermione is also my best friend."

This amazed her. Instead of being offended, Lindsay felt a bit relief. She knew that the matter wasn't related to her at all and eventually, it wasn't her business to interfere this conversation; however, she couldn't let Hermione to face it alone, not after she noticed how devastated Hermione was lately. Then, after hearing Harry said those words, silently she's grateful that Hermione was getting someone else in her side. That she wasn't the only one who would try to understand Hermione. She turned her back, facing Hermione.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

Lindsay swore she could see a ray of happiness in Hermione's eyes. It seemed that she's happy to see Harry saying those things to her. Lindsay smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Pasta can wait. See you later, Hermione."

She walked away from the building, alone. She hoped Hermione could have a nice conversation with her best friend.

* * *

They just sat in silence, nearly for an hour. The drink and the food was coming and they enjoyed it without exchanging any words. It was Harry, who tried to make a conversation, for the first time.

"It's weird."

Hermione gazed at him, after he's saying those words. Harry fixed his glasses and he tried to smile naturally, but he knew that his muscles didn't show a proper smile. Surprisingly, Hermione found it relaxing. Harry's attitude made her mood a bit lightened.

"Thank you, Harry."

Previously, she didn't know what kind of response that she should say to Harry, but now she ensured that she needed to thank Harry, for saying that he cared about her.

"No, Hermione. I don't deserve it. I should be the one who apologi-"

"Just stop it, Harry. The important thing is we can chat like this again, like the old times."

"Like the old times..."

"You know, sometimes, I missed the times when we're still in Hogwarts."

"You did?"

"Yes. You, me, and... _Ron_."

There is a slight of bitterness in Hermione's voice when she uttered Ron's name. Harry noticed about it, but he pretended to not to realize about it. He glimpsed Hermione's face before looking down, to his hands which rest on the table. _This is not good, I need to choose another topic,_ he thought. He cleared his throat before making another conservation,

"So, you live near here?"

"Yes."

"It's quite pleasant here."

"Yes, it is."

Unconciously, Harry's question led Hermione to remember certain memory. A memory when she moved out from _the_ flat. The flat which belonged to her and Ron. Hermione never forgot about it. That night, before Ron came home, she decided the most stupid idea that made everything worse. She moved out without saying anything to Ron, except a piece of paper with 'good bye' on it. She wanted to slap herself because of that. It was her own fault and her stupid ego that was always clouded her mind.

"Hermione?"

Something warm was reaching her hand. Hermione blinked for seconds before knowing that it was Harry's hand. She smiled at him weakly and let a soft 'huff'.

"Sorry, Harry. I was...thinking."

"It's okay, Hermione."

And then, they went silent again. Harry tried to think another topic that would help him to avoid a sour conversation, he could feel that his throat was drier than usual, and he couldn't help it unless to drink an excess amount of water to get rid of it. He ordered another drink while kept trying to make any simple contact with Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione asked him with a question that made his face turned pale than before.

"Is...Ron happy?"

Harry didn't understand why Hermione asked him such question and in the same time, he didn't know what the answer was. In his opinion, Ron looked happy. But, he could sense that it's just 'Ron looked happy', not 'Ron's happy'. He fixed his glasses nervously. Hermione saw him with that longing look, that she really wanted to know about the answer. Harry was at lost. He couldn't answer the question. It should be Ron who answered it himself.

"I don't know, Hermione."

Hermione slumped her shoulder a bit. She knew that Harry would give him such answer, but she's also hoping that Harry could answer it for her. Meanwhile, Harry saw the disappointment look in her face clearly, but it was the best answer that he could say to her. He didn't know about it, he wasn't Ron.

"You...come to the wedding?"

Hermione didn't believe how dumb her question was. _Of course, he will!_ , the back of her mind's screaming. However, that's the best effort that she could pull. She wanted to initiate this conversation. Some moments ago, her mind's just snapped and telling her that this was the chance. The unexpected chance to know about everything related to Ron, the wedding, Lavender, and the other things. Her mind blanketed with a huge amount of curiousity. Actually, it surprised her that she didn't avoid the conversation, like she usually did when Lindsay asked her about it.

"Yes. I will."

Harry answered her in an awkward tone. His voice squeaked a bit. This evening, he tried to not to start any conversation about Ron, but it was Hermione who suddenly asked for it.

"Today...you come to meet me. Why?"

Harry nearly choked when he heard the question. He glanced a bit to Hermione before turning his head to another direction. He's thinking every possible reply that he could use. Honestly, he opted to give her the real reason why he came to her today. But, he couldn't predict what would be happened if he did it.

"No. Just forget about it, Hermione."

"That's okay. Just say it."

This conversation eventually drained his courage. He was too afraid of taking the risk and making a mistake. But, he did reconsider to tell her about te truth.

"It's Ron, isn't it?"

Harry gulped. Maybe this was the cue. He hoped so bad that everything would be okay when he opened his mouth.

"...It's true, that I came for Ron."

Hermione nodded a bit. She knew about it. There's no bloody way that Harry met her in sudden, to tell that he was sorry. There was something else. She also guessed her meeting with Ginny few days ago wasn't coincidental. It could something done on purpose.

"And why Ron send you to talk to me?"

"He wants you...to come."

"Oh."

She remembered the time when an owl came to her flat. Sending her an invitation. She couldn't believe it. She always hoped that Ron would come back to her, always waited for him to renew their relationship. But, the reality told her another story. Making her felt stupid, betrayed, and angry.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's back to the present time. Harry looked anxious but, Hermione wanted to know more about it.

"Why doesn't...he come by himself?"

The anxious look spreaded in Harry's face changed into a shocking expression. Hermione understood that Harry might be uneasy if she kept asking him about it. But, she wanted the answer so bad, no matter it was.

"It's...now, I didn't want to sound defending him, but the fact is Lavender doesn't let him."

"Lavender?"

"She...It's..."

Harry was troubled. He didn't give Hermione a further answer, he just hoped that Hermione would understand about it. Fortunately, Hermione could grasp it, she knew why Lavender wouldn't want Ron to meet her because she could do the same thing.

"I understand, Harry. So, he asks you?"

"Yes."

Now, Hermione knew one thing. That Ron couldn't meet her because of Lavender. Then, there was a question floated in her mind, she wanted to know when actually Ron and Lavender started a relationship. She never noticed about it and never thought that it would be happened before she had received the invitation. Hermione looked at Harry before asking a question about it. He kept avoiding her eyes and paid a lot attention to his drink.

"Again, I'm not defending him right now, but...it's also hard for him. After you left. Well, I knew that you might have a hard time, but he's also..."

Harry didn't know why he's saying those things to Hermione. But, he was there after Hermione left Ron and Ron wasn't in a good shape after it. He recalled there was a thousand times Ron blamed himself for the break up. He blamed his incapability to understand more about Hermione, that he wasn't good enough for Hermione. Harry was there, but he couldn't do much things. Just saying some supportive words, nothing's much. Until one day, Ron said to him that he gave up. That he realized he wasn't the best suitor for Hermione, that she could get another man who's perfect for her. Harry still could picture the sadness in Ron's eyes when he told him that, but Harry couldn't do anything.

"...Can you come, Hermione?"

Harry muttered it slowly, unconciously. That when he realized what he had said, he just stared at Hermione with horror look. Earlier, he knew that it would be too cruel for him to ask Hermione to come to the wedding. But then, when he remembered about Ron's hardship after Hermione had left him, he just said it anyway. Harry knew that he needed to cool down a bit. In sudden, he got up from his chair.

"I'm going to restroom for a bit."

Then, he went to the restroom in hurried steps. The air was too thick for him and he needed to think about how to continue the conversation after he's saying those words.

Meanwhile, Hermione didn't surprise at all. Deep down, she hoped that Harry would say it, asking her to come to the wedding. Even though, she didn't know if she would come or not. She had a ticket to go to Australia for tomorrow, after all. Her mind wandered to the things that has been said by Harry, that Ron also had a hard time. She didn't expect it. Well, he was the one who's going to marry. So, it's a bit unbelievable to think in that way. Yet, Harry never lied to her. If he told her so, then it must be the truth.

Hermione took her cup and sipped her coffee. She chuckled when she remembered that it wasn't a liquor that she had had for today. Lately, she always came home reeked with alcohol. But, not today and it meant that she didn't need to feel any hangover in the next morning. It was a trivia thing, but she smiled over it. The another thing was talking to Harry made her a bit happier. She wasn't that upset, even when they're talking about Ron. Well, the bitterness still lingered in her mind, but she knew she could deal with it. Then, she realized about one thing. The thing that might help her to fix this. Even though, she didn't know if it would work; but, she needed to try it. And eventually, she knew that Ron must be thinking the same way.

The moment Harry sat back in his chair, Hermione called his name in nervous tone,

"Harry."

Immediately, Harry's body went rigid. He's not ready to hear about what Hermione would say to him. But, there's nothing that he could do, except to let Hermione said the things that she wanted to say.

"I'll come."

"Wha- why? You don't have to-"

"Yes, I will come...to the wedding."

Harry almost couldn't hear Hermione's last words, but his brain has already registered the information that Hermione was willing to go the wedding. In sudden, Harry got mixed feelings. In one side, he's happy that Hermione wanted to go to the wedding, so that Ron and Hermione could talk or simply meet or anything to help them recovering their relationship. They couldn't be a pair of lovers anymore, but Harry hoped they could befriended again, like the old times. Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be The Golden Trio. However, in the other side, Harry didn't know if Hermione could handle it. Just the invitation had already made her to be in this poor state. He didn't want to imagine what kind of effect that would be happened if she attended the wedding.

"Don't worry, Harry. I...know I can. I want to see Ron."

Harry was speechless. She meant it, he knew that Hermione really meant it. Her brown eyes sparkled sincerity, looking at him as if seeking a permission from him. However, Harry didn't know what to do. His friendship with Hermione had been in severe condition because of the break up. He didn't want to be a stupid git again, who let her best friend suffered.

"It's okay, Harry. I know I can handle it. I will come to the wedding, I promise."

* * *

Finally, I finish the second chapter. I'm sorry it takes a long time because I need to edit here and there. I'm aware that this chapter is much longer than the first one, because I hope it'll be my makeup chapter for postponing it. Kindly give me an opinion about this chapter because there is a huge change in the plot when I write it, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's J.K. Rowling's. I borrowed her characters to make my own story**

This is the third chapter of WEST COAST.

I, personally, find it hard to write this one since I have to edit many things, making it as make sense as it is. Then, _voila_ , allow me to present this humble chapter, without further ado.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lie**

Hermione opened her eyes and certain feeling floated in her mind. She's grateful. So grateful that she didn't have that familiar pain in her head. There was no pounding sound that always awaken her. There was no urge to crawl to her bathroom and throw everything up. She's back to the old her. Awake and sober. In a way, she's feeling like she's a new person, being rebirth after spending strange nights. Strange enough to make her frowned when she thought about it. And then, Hermione let big huff. That's it, she didn't have to think about it. Now, she had another issue in her mind.

She got up from her bed while peeking the clock on her side. It's 6.42. A bit late from her usual waking schedule, but it's still early. She opened her curtain. It's still dark outside. _And freezing,_ she thought. She's taking her comforter, wrapping it around her body, and going out from her bedroom. She marched to her kitchen, preparing something to drink. Then, after some minutes, she's sitting in her sofa, holding a glass of hot chocolate.

"...Should tell mum."

Hermione had promised to Harry that she would attend the wedding, which was meant that she should tell her mother that she couldn't make it again, spending Christmas with her parents. Couldn't make it. _Again_. After she had told her mother that this year she would come to Australia, visiting them. Hermione closed her eyes, remembering the voice of her mother when she had told her that she would come for Christmas. Her mother sounded very happy and excited. Then, she imagined what her mother's voice would be if she told her that she cancelled the visit.

"Probably it was a bad idea, after all."

Hermione tried to re-think about her decision. Going to Ron's wedding meant that she had to tell her mother that she wouldn't be there in Christmas, which wasn't good thing because her mother must be sad about it. The other thing, she hasn't told about it with Lindsay. She didn't know what Lindsay would say to her after she told her. On the top of that, she wanted Lindsay to accompany her. Hermione wasn't really thrilled about the idea of going to the wedding alone. She _needed_ Lindsay.

Then, she took another sip. Her mind wandered to the meeting last night. Her promise with Harry slowly changed into a burden in her shoulder. She didn't understand why she could think that she would attend the wedding. She wondered if her change of heart was also caused by Harry's story about Ron. Ron's hardship after she had left him, only with a piece of paper. _No, no, stop thinking about it!_ Hermione shook her head. Thinking about the past didn't help to solve the situation. Now, she has to decide if she should attend the wedding or just go to Australia, meeting her parents. Before she could decide anything, her telephone was suddenly ringing, interrupting her train of thought. Hermione put her glass in the table before taking the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Morning, dear."

Hermione blinked. It was her mother. Well, mostly it's only her mother or father who called her phone; but she couldn't hide her surprise.

"Mum?"

"Yes. Did you just wake up?"

There was a bit of concern in her mother's voice. Hermione realized about that and she tried to answer it normally, though she didn't expect her mother would call her in such moment.

"Yes, just several minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. I thought there's something happened, dear."

 _Yes, it is, mum. Something did happened._

"Hmm...no, there isn't anything, mum."

Hermione bit her lower lip. Lying to her mother fresh in the morning wasn't her thing but, she did it today.

"Good. Now, you haven't told us about your flight. What time wil you arrive from there?"

Hermione could sense her head pounding. Not as hard as the one she had when she had her hangover. But, it was there, beating her head.

"It's..."

"Yes, darling?"

"I...Can I spend my Christmas in here?"

Those words escaped from her mouth casually. She didn't think about what those words were implied until few seconds away. She tried to form another sentences for my mother, to dogde or even to take back those words. But, she couldn't think anything. Her head was empty. So, in the end, she's just staying in silence.

"Is it work?"

 _Is it work?_ she repeated the question in her head. That question reminded of her excuse that she always used when her mother had told her to come to Australia in Christmas. Well, she never used that excuse until the break up happened. There was a sole reason why she didn't want to spend Christmas in Australia and she just rolled her eyes when she had realized that the reason could be considered as a stupid reason. Really stupid. During that time, she had this wishful imagination that Ron would come to her in Christmas and make up everthing. Now, that imagination was proven as a wrong one.

"No, it's not about work, mum."

"Friend?"

Took a minute for Hermione to decide if she should tell the real reason why she wanted to stay here for Christmas. Eventually, she's unprepared to tell her mother that she was going to Ron's wedding.

"Um...yes, mum."

She lied again. Hermione didn't like to tell lies to her mother. She preferred to tell her the truth or just went silent, than to give her wrong information. But, on the second thought, Hermione might not be lying to her mother. She and Ron used to be friends and maybe, later they will be, again. _Maybe_.

There was no continued response from her mother. Hermione was waiting for another reply from her mother, but there was none. She imagined her mother's disappointing look when she heard about the news.

"Is it okay, mum?"

 _No, it isn't okay. Look, Hermione! You knew that your mum sad and you're just asking her about it like you didn't know what her feeling-_

"If you think that it's important for you to stay in there, it's okay, then."

Then, Hermione stopped her internal scolding. She knew her mother sad right now, but she couldn't think any comforting words for her mother. All she wanted to do is to apologize to her mother, that she cancelled the trip.

"Hermione? Dear?"

Her mother's voice awaken her and she stopped her wandering mind.

"I'm sorry, mum."

Hermione heard her mother huffed over the phone before answering her.

"Now you have to promise me that you'll come here in Easter."

She could go there in Easter. Easter's perfect. She made another mental promise while nodding frantically,

"I promise! I'll go there!"

"Good, it's a promise. Now, I want to know what is your plan tonight. You're going to celebrate Christmas Eve with Lindsay?"

"Yes, mum."

Another lie. She didn't really know if Lindsay could celebrate it with her. But, she didn't want to make her mother worried by saying that she had no plan for Christmas Eve.

"Give my greeting to her."

"Yes, mum. I will."

Hermione almost spent for an hour to talk with her mother by phone. She also had a brief talk with her father who ask about her condition. Talking with them like this made her missed her parents so much. In the end of conversation, her mother gave her an advice that she needed to stop thinking about her problem by herself, that her mother would always there to hear out her problems. Hermione felt guilty. She knew she made her mother worried a lot. She made another promise that when the things between her and Ron settled, she would tell her mother about it.

* * *

"Wait a minute, just need a coat and bag."

Lindsay wore a red dress with a black tights. In her neck, there was a green cashmere shawl. Hermione wanted to say that Lindsay reminded her of a Christmas tree, but she didn't. Despite of her appearance which resembled Christmas tree, Lindsay looked so beautiful. Well, Lindsay always looked beautiful. She had a tall and slender figure, supported by a pair of attractive eyes and plump lips. The first time she met Lindsay, she thought Lindsay could be a Veela or had Veela blood.

"Okay, I'm ready now. You're sure that you won't borrow my dress, Hermione?"

She shrugged her shoulder. She thought a dark brown turtleneck, shawl, jeans, and a coat was enough for her. She's not a fan of dress, anyway. She just wore dress for emergency special occasion.

"Okay, suit yourself."

Lindsay dragged her into the fireplace and they're floo-ing to Anthonio's restaurant. In no time, Hermione could hear some people's speaking Italian. She wondered if she and Lindsay are the only ones who were not Italian in this place.

" _Amore mio_!"

A man with bright smile came to them. He hugged and kissed Lindsay. It was Anthonio.

"Granger!"

He called Hermione in his accent and as usual, it always made her chuckled. Then, he kissed her cheeks while hugging her.

"Thank you for inviting me, Anthonio."

"It was nothing! You're always welcome here. Now, let me escort you and questa bella signora to join the party."

Lindsay and Anthonio led the way. Hermione was behind them, observing the place. She barely could recognize the face of wizards and witches gathered in this place. She might knew one or two familiar faces, but the rest was unknown for her. In the back of her mind. she's amazed that she could be here. She had told her mother that she would celebrate the Christmas Eve with Lindsay. but she didn't expect that Lindsay would really come to her flat, inviting her to Anthonio's restaurant.

"Here! Sit here, dear. I will bring you something!"

Anthonio showed them a table facing the glass window. There was a 'reserved' note on it. Apparently, Anthonio saved the table for them. Hermione and Lindsay sat in their table and was looking around.

"Most of them are Anthonio's family and friends. They always gather here in Christmas, this place is like a rendezvous for them."

"Hmm..."

Hermione's still looking around. She had been in Anthonio's restaurant for several times, but this place looked different in Christmas. It's...bigger. On the second thought, she ensured the place is bigger than usual. She looked at Lindsay, wanting to ask a question. But, before she did, Lindsay had initiated the conversation,

"It's nice to be in here, isn't it?"

"Yes...These people, they look nice."

"They are...I've met some of them last year."

"Last year? I thought you're going home last year?"

"I am. I mean before Christmas. I meet them occasionally."

"Oh."

"Well, this will be my first Christmas with Anthonio and I'm so glad that you're here, Hermione. Without _work_."

Hermione snorted, hearing Lindsay's words. Then, they both giggled before fell into silence. Lindsay seemed to be in a deep thought. Then, she looked at Hermione with that look. Hermione knew what look it was. It was the look when Lindsay wanted her to tell about something. Recently, Hermione succeeded to avoid that look. She managed to keep everything in her head, didn't tell Lindsay anything about it. However, she had to tell Lindsay about it tonight. Besides, she had the wedding-promise story that would involve Lindsay later on.

"How's the thing with Potter?"

It wasn't the question that Hermione's expecting to be. But, she knew why Lindsay would ask about it first.

"Good. He's been a good friend, again."

"Great."

"Yes, great."

"And you two talk about _him_?"

Lindsay used a different tone while she's referring to Ron, as if she wanted to emphasize that 'him' was the source of Hermione's problem. In Lindsay's opinion, he obviously was the problem. She was the one who saw Hermione being different after the invitation came. She still remembered seeing Hermione crying in her bed yesterday.

"We did."

Then, Anthonio came, levitated a big plate of pasta. Lindsay and Hermione decided to stop their conversation and both of them were flashing smiles to Anthonio when he took a seat beside Lindsay.

"Fire on the pasta? What is this? Firewhiskey pasta?"

Hermione looked at the dish in awe. Anthonio always had his way in cooking and she hadn't known about this recipe yet.

"It's good, Hermione. You should taste it."

Her eyes couldn't stop to survey the pasta and the fire on it. Then, she muttered something,

"This is amazing, Anthonio."

"Thank you, Granger! Now, eat up! It's extremely good when it's hot."

Hermione took two spoonful of the pasta and put it in her plate. Then, the pasta was slowly transported to her mouth. In no time, she could feel the burning sensation in her mouth, followed by the sweet and sour tomato sauce and the smell of basil spreaded in her mouth. The taste was nostalgic but, in the same time, it brought a new feeling. Hermione felt like radiated, in the strange way.

"How is it, Granger?"

Hermione gave him a surprised look and couldn't say anything until she took for another bite.

"How could you do that?"

Anthonio looked proud of his pasta and winked to Lindsay before answering the question,

"It's secret."

Then, he grinned. Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed, followed by Lindsay who's also laughing after seeing Hermione rolled her eyes. After that, they chatted about things. Mostly about the gossip around the Diagon Alley. Anthonio also mentioned something about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, that the place was always full of Hogwarts' students during holiday. It wasn't surprising, though. The place's surely interesting, specifically for the students. Then, her thought was trailed into the Weasleys. Tomorrow's Ron's wedding and now everyone must be gathered in The Burrows. _No, stop making yourself depressed, Hermione!_

Hermione peeked at Anthonio and Lindsay. They're whispering and giggling together, they looked like a happy couple. Unconsciously, Hermione bit her lower lip. She didn't envy them. She stole another glimpse to them. Well, she did envy. But, it wasn't that much. Just a little. _And stop looking at them, you bloody fool!_ , Hermione wanted to slap her own face, then tried to adjust her focus back to her pasta.

"What are you going to do for tomorrow, Hermione? I guess you have no work for tomorrow, right?"

"No. No work."

 _But, I have another plan for tomorrow,_ she whispered in her head. She just remembered that she haven't told anything to Lindsay about her tomorrow plan. She couldn't imagine standing in the wedding alone while all the guests were frowning at her. Definitely not. She needed someone at her side. She needed Lindsay.

"Good! Now, you can join us!"

"Join?"

Hermione was a bit uneasy. A suspicion popped in her brain.

"Anthonio wanted to see London, so I think it's the best time to mingle with Muggles, don't you think?

A slight of panic attack crept in the back of her mind. She couldn't think clearly. _So, they have their own plan for tomorrow, why haven't I thought about it?_

"What's the matter? You look worried, Hermione."

She was. She's definitely worried. The wedding's tomorrow and no Lindsay.

"Don't worry, Granger! It isn't a date! There are bunches of people with us. Well, apparently, there are some wizards and witches in here, dying to see London. And if it's too much, you can be our guide. Well, if you don't mind."

 _No, I'm not worry because of that and it's not like I mind about it. The timing is just...wrong._ Hermione wrinkled her forehead, making Lindsay and Anthonio exchange glances for a while. Eventually, Lindsay shrugged her shoulder and then, she's asking Anthonio for bringing firewhiskey for them. As soon as Anthonio left them, Lindsay initiated to start another conversation with Hermione,

"Uhm...Hermione?"

The brunette was still in trance, making Lindsay more eager to earn her attention. She patted Hermione's hand while called her once again.

"Hermione?"

Hermione gasped in sudden and blurted something,

"I'm going to Ron's wedding tomorrow!"

"Wait, what?"

Hermione widened her eyes immediately. She didn't mean to say it aloud but Lindsay's pat made her so.

"So, you're going there tomorrow?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes to Hermione, making Hermione huffed before she nodded, confirming Lindsay's question.

"How? Why? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Lindsay. I'd just...I had promised to Harry that I come for the wedding."

"What for, Hermione? What do you want to achieve by doing that?"

"Nothing, Lindsay. Really. But, when Harry told me about Ron, I-"

"So, it's about Weasley."

That tone. When Lindsay used that I-know-I'm-right tone, Hermione always felt her shoulder dropped.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Then, Harry came to you yesterday, for Weasley."

"Yes, in a way. But, we talked many things other than that."

"Including coming to Weasley's wedding?"

"Lindsay, I-"

"No, Hermione. It won't be a good thing to do. You can come in there and-"

"Yes, yes, I know. That's why..."

Hermione went silent. She didn't know if she should tell it to Lindsay.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I want you to come with me, at first. But, it seems you have another plan with Anthonio."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

Hermione amazed on how fast Lindsay decided to join with her. But, Lindsay couldn't go with her, she had had a plan with Christmas.

"No! You can't, Lindsay! You have a plan with Anthonio!"

"Yes, I can. I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay, Lindsay. I'll go by myself."

"No, I'll go with-"

"No, Lindsay! I'm going alone!"

This time, Hermione say it rather aloud and some people turned their heads to see whose voice it was. Embarassed, Hermione glanced down, trying to hide her face. Then, she heard soft chuckle from Lindsay.

"What is this, Lindsay? What's wrong with Hermione?"

 _Great. Now, it's Anthonio._

Hermione peeked a bit when Anthonio put a glass of firewhiskey in front of her, but she kept her head down.

"Now, care to tell me something?"

The next thing was Hermione let Lindsay explained everything to Anthonio and soon after the story ended, Anthonio just gave the same response with Lindsay,

"Well, Lindsay can go with you!"

"No, Anthonio."

Hermione shook her head. Now, that Anthonio shared the same opinion with Lindsay, she eventually wavered a bit. But, he couldn't ruin her friends' plan, she couldn't afford to be a selfish git.

"Hermione..."

"No, Anthonio. I can't...you want to see London, right?"

"That can wait. But the wedding is just for tomorrow."

She hesitated. _Anthonio got the point. The wedding is just one time, tomorrow. Should I take up the offer or..._

"No, Anthonio. I can't... Look, I'm going to find another person to accompany me and-"

"Who, Hermione? Your mother?"

Hermione scowled at Lindsay's retort. She knew plenty candidates besides her mother. It's Lindsay and...Harry?

"Right, I can see it in your face, Hermione. You have no other people except me and I'll keep pestering you about it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Lindsay could be more stubborn than her.

"No, Lindsay. It's okay. I can go alone."

"Come on, Hermione. Stop being this self-sacrificing creature! I can go with you and Anthonio is clearly okay with that."

"I'm not self-sacrifing!"

She said it under her gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, ladies. It seems this conversation can last _not_ in a good way. So, I will offer you another option that can resolve the problem."

"What is it, Anthonio? Make sure you don't come up with something stupid."

"Why dear! You don't believe me? This will be the best problem-solver of this issue."

"Okay, tell us."

"Wait here, I'll come back for a second."

Anthonio left them hastily. A grin plastered in his face, making Hermione and Lindsay confused.

"Why do he grin like that?"

"No idea, Hermione. Just hope it won't be a stupid idea."

Hermione held her breath. Lindsay's comment didn't make her any better. Then, Anthonio came back in rush. A grin still decorated his face, making Hermione more uneasy than before.

"Well, Anthonio..."

"Okay, ladies! This is our problem-solver!"

Anthonio pulled someone to his side. A man. Who looked surprised to see Hermione. And a short after that, Hermione also did the same thing.

"You know him, right? Of course you do, you're in the same year back in the Hogwarts!"

"How..."

"He told me and I just remembered about that. Then, he also must know about Weasley. Aren't you?"

Anthonio's tugging the man beside him. He's no longer looking surprised, rather amused.

"Yes, I know Weasley. And you're Lindsay's friend?"

"Y-yes."

Hermione stuttered. This event was just too sudden for her to comprehend. In the other side, the man just chuckled to see Hermione's expression.

"Don't look so distress, Granger. It's nice to see a fellow friend from Hogwarts."

" _Friend_?"

Hermione watched him in disbelief when the man admitted himself as her friend. She hardly recognized the man as friend.

"Well, if it's not enough to be regarded as friend-friend relationship, I don't mind if we start our relationship with a decent introduction."

"Wha..."

The man offered his hand and smiled back at her.

"My name is Blaise Zabini. Does this lovely lady care to share her name?"

 _What is this,_ Hermione nearly puked by his lame introduction. For a moment, she just stared at his hand in disgust until Lindsay poked her side and gestured her to take his hand. Hermione was giving her 'I don't want to' look, but once Lindsay whispered 'Anthonio', Hermione couldn't help but to notice the vanishing grin in Anthonio's face.

 _Come on, Hermione. Don't be such a bitch. Look at Anthonio!_ Hermione mentally kicked herself before accepting Blaise's hand

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger...what an attractive name."

Hermione snorted. She didn't see any attractiveness in her name. Then, she's a bit caught off guard when she felt something warm touching her knuckles. She widened her eyes in horror when she realized Blaise kissing her hand. _This git dare to kiss my hand! This pureblooded git!_

"Now, what can I do for this...bella signora?"

Hermione didn't believe it. Making this man as company is much more disastrous than having twenty hipogriffs in your room.

* * *

Eh? Blaise Zabini? no Draco Malfoy? Yes, no Draco Malfoy. Yet. Like I said before, there is a huge change in plot and I just decided to put Blaise in the story. Then, for the next chapter...I don't sure about how it will be developed into. Well, I'm trying to make it less cliche and more interesting as I can.

Thank you so much for **skellyshook** for following this story. Please pardon this lame story and writer. At last, thank you all for reading this.


End file.
